vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
55715-headstart-issues-31514-page-7
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- As are we all. | |} ---- This kinda enforces what I was saying. Since I bought the physical edition I cannot setup a sub until I have entered the full game key.... | |} ---- ---- Same here. Plus i can not change server. | |} ---- Yes but it does sound that you can actualy play the game, i can not. | |} ---- Same for me. I claimed several items, and after the hotfix they are all gone, including the bag. And my account inventory is now empty again :/ | |} ---- ---- ---- Mega-Server technology comes with huge drawbacks in the times I've seen it so far, such as forced phasing even in groups and can be enormously buggy & game breaking, but I agree, Wildstar's server system just seems too "standard" and thus, old fashioned when we're seeing further evolved technologies. But I think the problem is more that so many people are being flagged as guests, so the queues are backed up. If they would fix this we probably wouldn't have overly unreasonable waiting times. Also, people who have no particular reason to roll on Full servers would be doing everyone a favor by rolling on one of the lower ones and filling those up. I'm talking people who don't have guilds that organized on a specific server that happens to be full, etc. | |} ---- ---- i have the setup subscription and still a guest. | |} ---- The issue is it's diminishing the value of a preorder bonus. When 3 days becomes 2 days that is removing one of the reasons on why I preordered. Preordering is putting my money up in good faith that Carbine will provide a reasonable value vs. risk. Whereas I could just purchase later after reviews come out and know for certain whether or not it is good but lose out on the preorder benefits like a 3 day headstart. I was there for Diablo 3's error 3007 after preordering it and they didn't provide any extra benefits for the preorder but had issues resolved much sooner and wasn't such a big deal. Simcity on the other hand had EA's marketing issues (exclusive preorders and deluxe bonuses) that were totally borked and completely innaccesible at launch and that initial reception was definitely not good for the reception of the game. If Carbine did something like a CREDD to everyone who preordered as a token of good faith it would go a long way for word of mouth advertising. It would show that they realize their shortcomings and value their customers that had faith in them. It's not like someone who didn't preorder could be reasonably upset over missing out on the CREDD as they either didn't have the faith in Carbine to put out a game that would be worth the risk or that the preorder bonuses weren't worth putting down the money for something they could access instantly, whereas the ones that did are getting a diminished value. | |} ---- ---- Name one...I've played plenty of MMO's and not even Star Trek Online was this much of a mess. The last game I saw was this buggy got taken to court. | |} ---- I don't remember the last time I played Queue Simulator for approaching 11 hours. Not a single MMO, or Online Game Launch, has been this bad for me. | |} ---- |} | |} ---- ---- ---- Hehe, you weren't there for WoW's launch then, I take it? Try 13 day queue. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The problem is that if you want to play with your friends, then you're hosed. Two servers have now filled up around my friends while I had to go to work for 4 hours, and now i'm not going to be able to play with them, which is the point of an MMO as much as anything. And if another server opens up, we will have to PAY to move our characters to be able to play together or we'll have to re-roll from the start. Egad, that's a nightmare. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- i find it more funny that they were able to log in for the streamtv thingy, without having to wait 2-24 hours like the rest of us... and yeah ofc doing a steamtv is more important then working on the bugs that hold alot of ppl from playing the game... cheers on yet another fail addet to the list! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same here. | |} ---- ---- ---- Now that is insulting. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- disrespectful towards the community | |} ---- ---- ---- They probably can't fix anything, but it is VERY unappropriate to go and play the game while the majority of the paying customers can't even see the realm list. It's like they're teasing us or something. I'll give them max until today or tomorrow, if stuff hasn't been sorted out so at least we can log in, I'll ask for a refund. I don't care about bugs, lag, long queues.... I just want to be able to log in and play during headstart. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed however I would like someone to come and tell the tens of thousands of people havings issues what they are working on. Yes it wont fix it any faster it would be reassuring | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't be obtuse. They're streaming, they have mods answering questions and they're answering questions themselves. Would you rather just hit F5 and hope someone responds to a post on the forums? Grow up. | |} ---- It's problem for the most of us here. | |} ---- ---- Same here :( | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The issue is then after waiting for so long we might as well not have preordered... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They're not answering a single question anymore. There hasn't been an update on the situation for hours. The same problems have been going on since hour 1, nothing has been fixed at all. Grow up yourself. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- hipster /wave | |} ---- Wrong, they've mentioned several things. And Cougar just popped in to let us all know another server is going up. Edited May 31, 2014 by BusterCasey Content | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I am the mom and I am livid. I don't give a rats ass about the stuff or the name reservation even but for god sake when a huge portion of your supposedly valuable community can not even log on the very least you should do is keep us informed... So so disappointed. | |} ---- ---- I just pointed out on the livestream chat that 'investigating' for 12 hours isn't really acceptable but the response from Caydiem is that some things just take time. | |} ---- Youmukon edited a user account, everything work well now. Youmukon mailed the devs with what to do.We can expect a global patch soon. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Completely agree, worst launch by far, as none of the issues have been resolved and it's been 11 hours. Honestly, what the hell are you guys doing there, hoping some miracle will happen to fix everything? OPENING MORE SERVERS HELPS NOBODY, for most of us our friends have already rolled their chars and guilds on certain servers. | |} ---- No. I feel your pain brother. | |} ---- ---- ---- You know what rustles my jimmies "not kid"? The fact that someone could already do something about these shitty MMO launches like better servers which can withstand more load. But *cupcake* no! Noone hasn't done that yet and it's a total GAR-*cupcake*! | |} ---- Its definitely not the worst launch. Who has experienced the launch of Diablo 3 knows whats a really bad launch, haha. Then servers and login is still buggy after a week and the error messages become own memes (error 37) ;) And D3 wasnt even a full MMO o.O Also Guild Wars 2 had a very bad start, aswell as every other MMO I can remember. And the Devs on stream for sure are the last you want trying to fix the problems ;) There is for sure a reason for them playing while others are trying to fix it. Just because they are part of the dev-team doesnt mean they are network specialists. If they stop the stream, it would not help at all. At least this way you have something to watch while waiting for the bug fixes. Its a headstart.. first day... of course there are bugs. People always think just because the Beta ran well, means the release should do. But its way more complicate then you might expect. Time to cry for refunds and get disappointed would be then it keep like this for some days. Not because you maaaaybe miss one day of the headstart o.O | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Been trying to get their attention to this issue for 11 hours. | |} ---- ---- It is not a huge portion. You are in fact a small portion. The devs opening multiple new servers on day one is proof of that. Welcome to the launch of an MMO. Please, take a pill and chill. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This guy. He's got all the answers. Eff. With your ability to know exactly what's going to happen when.. you must be super effin' rich eh? | |} ---- ---- The servers weren't up for an entire week in Vanilla WoW. Don't be stupid. | |} ---- ---- ---- http://www.tentonhammer.com/wow/editorial/remembering-the-launch-of-wow Yep. I remember those times. | |} ---- ---- opening more servers is actually a bad idea, servers are only full cus everyone is up for launch, when things calm down the more servers u got the more will go low pop after things calm down also u get people spread out not playing with their friends. soon demanding transfers etc | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- i go try that again slyzer | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- silence lil boii, that wont fix anything hazak has a 20hour wait list | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- when i get this i just ALT + F4 and start the client again | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- NCSoft has a place in Brighton UK and I heard also something in Holland (not sure though). During beta, I had super low pings from UK-US so may just go there and grab a code from Amazon store | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- same .. http://i.imgur.com/Z9sgy1c.jpg happens when I press the change realm button on top.. My group I was gona play with are now lvl 18+ .. looks like ill play singleplayer on zhur .. | |} ---- same issue. Nearly 12 hours in. Tragic waste of time | |} ---- I've lost all hope after pushing towards 12 hours ;/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- more realms will only ruin the game, servers are full cus literally everyone that preordered is online now, when things calm down and everyone logs in at their own shedule 20 servers will list as low pop, while 10 servers would list medium so its better in the long run | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You do realise that in 3 days there will be even MORE people online than now right? | |} ---- ---- ---- We don't know if they'll do that yet, but one thing is clear from writing with Anlath - we have to try go through CS with tickets and well... they ain't responding. | |} ---- ---- ---- Swtor tried out that long run approach... didn't work out to well for them in the "long run". | |} ---- ---- They would only manage to break that game aswell :P | |} ---- ---- ---- i doub the release date orders are the majority, u have no benefit from buying it on launch day rather than preordering, also ppl that will buy after release wont buy it all day1 else they might aswell have preordered to reap benefits, so no there wont be that much more ppl on 3rd june | |} ---- They found a fix but are not telling us ? :O | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This happened to me too, but I quickly restarted the game and it came up fine with no queue. It seems like there is a time window which accounts for DCs, etc. once you break through the queue. For this, I am grateful!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I assume it has to be made server-side ;| | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is still happening for me. In the Ticket they said it would take 3 hours after account creation, i created mine weeks ago and activated my key 4 days ago... | |} ---- ---- Why should they do that, when lots of people are in game and enjoying it? Seems rather selfish to shut down servers working perfectly well for those people. | |} ---- ---- I am still encountering this issue. | |} ---- Can we get the name released then from the reservation with the old email address? And have CS please change the name of a char we make to this name whenever convenient? Because I don't want to wait for whatever long it may take before I can play, defies the point of head start. And I'm ok having the "wrong" name for a few days while you fix the more pressing issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Friggin awesome! I can finally upgrade to complaining about queue times then! | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Cause if it's what to take to make it work for everyone, then that is the right thing to do Wtf are you on about? If that is the arguement, then it would be selfish NOT to do it. wtf. smoke weed every day I guess. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Indeed, EVERYONE can get to that one crap server every time they want. So they can login back in 2 minutes. It would fix ppl changing the default server to the server they actually want / need to play in. But most likely this isnt going to happen and only way to fix it yourself is login at 5am tomorrow. When hopefully Hazak isnt "full" and you can edit the .ini file. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have not changed my e-mail address ever. And when I reserved my name during name reservation it said 'successful', so yea. I can log in and get into servers just fine but not going to actually play until I can use the name I reserved. As someone said earlier I would not have gone through all the agony of trying to reserve a name for like 2 days straight if I knew it would make getting my desired name EVEN HARDER. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That you probably, as with any account-issue, have to take up with NCSoft. NCSoft is a giant cancer of gaming and have never done anything right, it's really strange they chose to team up with the horrendously crappy hated NCSoft. | |} ---- ---- Jesus. Now that I know your issue, I am actually happy with my queue problems. That is the worst thing one could ever get... | |} ---- ---- Me too. | |} ---- Jesus. Now that I know your issue, I am actually happy with my queue problems. That is the worst thing one could ever get... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- " Do you have any idea how many hackers and cheaters there would be if the character was client-side stored?! Edited May 31, 2014 by BusterCasey Language | |} ---- They have responded to that on Twitter, and looks like you need to contact support with your info, per https://twitter.com/WildStar/status/472809905473474560 | |} ---- ---- that | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |} Did you set the region to NA in the launcher settings? (the little gear wheel next to the 'minimize' button) Maybe it .. for whatever reason.. set it on EU.. | |} ---- ---- Chill out. This happens with most all initial launches. Even if they didn't have a headstart, this issue would still of happened Tuesday. | |} ---- ---- ---- luckily it has been fixed ... i don't want to imagine how long would be my currently 4h queue if it wouldn't ... preorder and play 3 days before launch they say preorder and help us test how to lunch a triple A mmoprg i say ... /frustration off | |} ---- You must have a lot of friends. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Uh it has NOT been fixed....same issue over and over again... | |} ---- well each time i try to log i set it on eu and they auto turn me back to NA | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, I decided to exit and relog repeatedly, and I eventually got past the queue, so it must be that guest ID issue. | |} ---- ---- I made a terrible mistake. I managed to play on Hazak earlier today, but had to take a break for lunch. When i came back, i found myself waiting on a queue for 25 hours!!!! So i decide to try Zhur, a new low population server. Now i'm stuck, as i can log in on zhur, but i can't switch to any other server since my realm list is broken. Now my main character is in Hazak and i can't even see it. Any updates on this issue devs? | |} ---- I do. You see, I'm able to think and not frustrate others with stupid "suggestions". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My only suggestion was server migration. You think that's stupid? Um, ok. And, why would you be frustrated? If you don't like or agree with a post, why not just move on? Relax a bit. It's only a game. | |} ---- Most / all of the account-issues is most likely NCSoft issues. I !"#%! knew there would be massive problems, and yet I still was so stupid I preordered. NCSoft is a giant cancer of publishers, the worst pick they could have done. Despite I even knew this, I still preordered. Stupid stupid stupid me. | |} ---- ---- 45 mins is certainly annoying but personally I can live with that as it is head start day however I was in a queue for 5 hours 30 minutes then magically got kicked to Zhurr and cant even get back to the queue for Hazak anymore... Will they fix the realm loading issue? yes im confident they will. Can they make hazak capable of having an additional 3000 players on them? highly doubtful. I dont think theres anything they can do to resolve the mess they made by naming a single en pvp server at launch.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you exit using Alt+F4 and then log back in you get in straight away. | |} ---- I have lot's of unborn babies! I can deliver multiple times a day aswell! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, fixed it by restarting the game, the server remembers that you beat the queue so you should just go straight back in. As for me, I'm stuck on Zhur... Is there no way to manually set the server it's going to log into using config files? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Make sure you have purchased your subscription as well as the game. If you do not have an active subscription, it will tell you that there's no valid game account. | |} ---- ---- If you changed your account email address after the name reservation period, your name will be unavailable to you because the system will still be tying it to your old address. If not, then there's still hope for a fix. | |} ---- ---- WRONG. Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm wondering if all the new servers they're adding have something to do with this issue. And i'm wondering aswell why nobody at carbine could see that one en-PvP server wouldn't be enough. Still waiting for some updates on this -.-' | |} ---- Never tried that join friends button. But I have tried the top button like 10 or so times each hour the last 12 hours and it has worked 2 times. So that is like 1% chance of working? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- yeah I am afraid to get out of que because I doubt its fixed. 4000 que now down to 2200 , still flagged as guest. WTF is a guest anyway I thought only *cupcake*ing preoreded accounts got the 3 day headstart. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think people understand that not everyone on a devloper team works in tech. Some do art, some are community managers, etc. So it is very uninformed to say things like this. As for me, I can't claim items. lol | |} ---- ---- Same here. This has not been fixed. Even restarted the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Better fix this than realms *Kappa* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same here. Worked creating a char with that name on one realm but not on another. | |} ---- Same issue. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ME3 | |} ---- ---- ---- Same here :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- me IV | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why the flying f*** are they streaming instead of helping out on Support / Tickets? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Closing in on 13 hours.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you. :) | |} ---- ---- I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but after nearly 13 hours we need proper information and not just the 'we are investigating' reply. | |} ---- I have the same Problem. Please, fix this issue! We can't play... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Probably because they are all hung over from the launch last night. there were pics of them drinking and celebrating why the servers were complety screwed. | |} ---- More informations on what you are working on right now? 13h~ and counting, we would like to know more. | |} ---- ---- Your right, but its bad form when there are massive problems right now. It gives people the wrong impression. Welcome to CS.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- thanks for the correction, there's so many numbers im loosing my mind... cause my wait time says i should get in by Tuesday if i stay here.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Big ticket items right now - Blank character select window after waiting in queue and potentially more PvP realms. That's what I'm seeing the most traction on. For what it's worth, we don't see any queue (NA-PVP) on Bloodsworn, so it might be good to roll over there. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If we pray to the Rowsdower we might! | |} ---- ---- ----